


[Podfic] Support (And Other Ways To Make Friends)

by LumehaPodfics (Lumeha)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Audio Format : MP3, Battlefield, Blood and Injury, Comrades in Arms, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Politics, Team Bonding, Verbal Abuse, actually it's 7+1 but close enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics
Summary: Claude knew, when he entered the officer's academy, that he'd be at a social disadvantage compared to the Imperial Princess and the Prince. After all, he'd only been the Alliance's official heir for a year, and had no history to speak of with his fellow students. Here he was, again, starting from square one to fit in and make friends. Good thing they were going to a school for combat training. There are few better ways, after all, to establish trust than by saving someone's life.Or, 7 times Claude von Riegan defends his friends and 1 time they return the favor.Podfic length: [WIP, currently at 27min05s]
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Ignatz Victor, Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Leonie Pinelli & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia & Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund & Claude von Riegan, Raphael Kirsten & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Leonie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Support (And Other Ways to Make Friends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065886) by [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto). 



**Text :** [Support (And Other Ways To Make Friends) - Chapter 1 : Leonie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065886/chapters/52660105)

**Author :** [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto)

**Reader :** [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics)

**Chapter length :** 8min39s

**Download** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gS6s2F22tewvnvKqPXQNlpK12Jay1K9k) \- [Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/support_202004/Support.mp3)

**Bloopers** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1knVBax8t-O282NgIdUOP3_CplDoF5_FE) \- [Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/support_202004/Support%20bloopers.mp3)

Thank to RisuAlto for giving me permission to record this podfic !   
This one is going to be done chapter by chapter, therefore the total length of the podfic will be updated with each new chapters. 

If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave kudos and comments to the original author !


	2. Ignatz

**Text :** [Support (And Other Ways To Make Friends) - Chapter 2 : Ignatz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065886/chapters/52698418#workskin)

**Author :** [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto)

**Reader :** [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics)

**Chapter length :** 7min59s

**Download** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zCB38_Q459rRR03x8Xb5_1sPQTsUlYRe) \- [Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/support2_202004/Support%202.mp3)

**Bloopers** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dBINxkiwbASV-GyXi865K3m6UnJJGRew) \- [Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/support2_202004/Support%202%20bloopers.mp3)

Thank to RisuAlto for giving me permission to record this podfic !  
This one is going to be done chapter by chapter, therefore the total length of the podfic will be updated with each new chapters. 

If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave kudos and comments to the original author !


	3. Raphael

**Text :** [Support (And Other Ways To Make Friends) - Chapter 3 : Raphael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065886/chapters/52738300)

 **Author :** [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto)

 **Reader :** [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics)

 **Chapter length :** 10min27s

 **Download** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XU9l78n4Z5lK_7qIx9c1JdHTO0TvUp6U) \- [Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/support-3/Support%203.mp3)

 **Bloopers** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1S8m37vAyKWJaJtIzLIKwpGAq3lBZzpMK) \- [Archive.org](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/32/items/support-3/Support%203%20bloopers.mp3)

Thank to RisuAlto for giving me permission to record this podfic !  
This one is going to be done chapter by chapter, therefore the total length of the podfic will be updated with each new chapters. 

If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave kudos and comments to the original author !


End file.
